


The Shape of Things

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-31
Updated: 2005-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan's words change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of Things

"I love you."

The words hang in the air and everything feels frozen except for the blood pounding in Jude's ears. He nearly drops his fag, his hand's shaking so much. The world is already rearranging itself and the shape of it is both frightening and fascinating, yet somehow altogether _right_.

Jude turns, mouth open to say he's not sure what, when Ewan punches him on the shoulder and says, "April Fool."

Ewan's laughter is warping the world into a parody of its former shape, and Jude is left hollow. "Cunt," he laughs, and hopes Ewan can't hear the difference.


End file.
